1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for arbitrating transactions between domains in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network computing has increased dramatically over the past several years due in part to the emergence of the Internet. Some trends in the industry include a significant growth in Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications between employees, for example.
Typically, businesses rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers typically take several factors into consideration to meet the customer's expectation when designing processor-based systems for use in network environments. Such factors, for example, may include functionality, reliability, scalability and the performance of these systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may be configured for a plurality of operating domains, where a domain may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
The benefits of providing substantially independently operating system domains within an integrated system become readily apparent as customers are able to perform a variety of tasks that would otherwise be reserved for several different machines. However, managing a plurality of system domains within a system sometimes proves to be a challenging task, as designers of such systems have a finite number of resources to build a functioning system that also meets customer demands. For example, managing one or more system domains in a system may consume valuable hardware resources that could otherwise be used to deliver additional features to the customers.
To enhance the availability of the processor-based system, redundant hardware may be provided. If one component fails, its redundant counterpart may be configured to take over its functions in the system. If the system were configured to use only one of two redundant components at any time until a failure occurs, the processing potential of the unused component would be unrealized.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.